I'll Protect You, Even if I Get Punched in the Face for it
by monoame
Summary: Rin is an orphan who has never known her parents or family name. But when a boy named Len comes to the orphanage, she learns that she's the only daughter of the powerful Kagamine family- and therefore the heir to a huge fortune! Len is her new bodyguard, so everything would be fine if not for one problem-Rin HATES being protected! NO INCEST!
1. In Which My Life Is Destroyed

**Right, first of all, I own nothing but the writing. Next, I'm sorry if the format is all screwed up, this is my first fanfic. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I yawned lazily, my hair falling over my eyes despite my many attempts to pin it back. I stared at my reflection in the window, tiny droplets of rain running over it. It was the same as always- short blond hair, bored ice-blue eyes, pale skin. I've considered growing out my hair, but then took a look at all the other girls, with their ribbons and bows and hair so long they were practically tripping over it, and declared it a waste of time to keep my hair any longer than shoulder length.<p>

"Rin!" I turned at the sound of my name to see my best friend, Miku Hatsune. Hm. I suppose before I go any farther than this I should give some background on myself...

As I said just now, my name is Rin. Just Rin. I've never known my family name - I'm an orphan. I'm fourteen years old, and Miku is my only friend at this place, the Redlily Orphanage, for one reason or another, despite my being here longer than anyone else. All the others who come to Redlily are fleeting. They find families and leave, just like that. But not Miku and I. She's really the only reason I don't just run away. Not that this place is bad in any way- it's just not my style. And one more thing. I don't know if this is because of the fact that I was pretty much alone from the moment the orphanage took me in, or if it's just in my nature, or if at some point in life I just got so ticked off that my brain shut down or whatever, but I HATE being protected, more then anything else. More than people who act like they're better than me, more than people who try to tell me what to do (although those two things are next on my list of pet peeves), MORE. THAN. ANYTHING. I can defend myself. Well, anyway, back to the story.

Miku ran over to my desk, her long, glossy hair flowing out behind her in ponytails on either side of her head. Her big, heavily lashed eyes were an alluring blue-green color, her cheeks always retained a rosy tinge spread out over pale, creamy skin, and her perfectly shaped lips were a soft pink- but despite the fact that she looked like a porcelain doll, this girl never wore any makeup. It's a mystery to me why she's still here. Her inside was just as perfect as her outside. Miku is nice to EVERYONE, stands up for herself when needed, and actually helps keep _my_ temper in check. However, if you make her mad, like, really, truly mad, my condolences, because you are officially as screwed as a human being can possibly be.

Miku gave me a smile that was practically radiating rainbows and unicorns. "It's lunch time!"

I flashed a quick smile that was probably more on the evil side of things. "We both know what that means..."

We both strode past the cafeteria and out the back door. Every Saturday we skipped lunch and went to train. Past the play structure, through the trees, into a huge clearing. What are we training for, you ask? Life. All the older kids at Redlily are masters of this weird fusion of a bunch of different types of martial arts combined with a few random moves. When I said I could defend myself, I wasn't kidding. Anyway, as you probably guessed, we train in the clearing. We don't really have a name for our little group, but some people call it the Redlily Reboot. Yes, I know, we're just oh-so-creative. Redlily (ugh) protects the children being kept here, we protect ourselves (and kick the butts of any weirdos once we're adopted).

* * *

><p>I spun around and promptly punched some guy in the face. I withdrew my hand to see a dark liquid running down it. Ooh, nosebleed. I feinted another punch over the next opponent's head and then brought a knee up to his face. Nosebleed again. Finally, I took a step back, merely looked at the person glaring in front of me, and covered up the glare. With my foot. Number three. Bam. I gave an exhilarated grin, feeling like a princess... a warrior princess. Hm, maybe that would be tonight's story. I make up an on-the-spot story for all the little kids before we all go to bed at night. Yes, I know it's terribly cliche that I would do something so sentimental, but I must say this: If I don't tell them a story, they never shut up. For, like, the rest of the night and I can't get any sleep. No sleep means fewer nosebleeds. So I put up with storytime. (And my stories are actually quite good, if I do say so myself.)<p>

"Jeez, Rin, how is it even humanly possible to give out three consecutive nosebleeds?!"

I turned and gave a mischievous grin to the owner of the voice- a small girl called Akita Neru who, for once, wasn't texting. She's nice, but she's pretty much always on her phone.

"Ha! Maybe I have special buttkicking powers." I said.

Her looooong blond ponytail bobbed up and down. She clutched her phone in one hand, and she was about to respond when it beeped. "Ah!"

Thank you for your precious service in Reality, Neru. We hope to see you again... By next year if possible.

"C'mon, Miku... Are you done?" She nodded and we walked out of the clearing.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" I flinched as a girl with red hair in corkscrew curls ran full speed down the hall despite the sign that clearly stated _No running_. I shook my head back and forth a few times. One of these days she's gonna bust an eardrum.

"Yeesh... Uh, what is it, Teto...?"

She came to a halt, panting slightly. Her eyes were wide. "Rin... Someone's here for you!"

* * *

><p>I burst into the main office, my eyes probably much wider than Teto's. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"<p>

The head of the orphanage, Ms. Meiko, looked at me in surprise, her lips parted slightly. Miku, Neru, Teto, and a couple others were hot on my heels and came in after me. I glanced to the side to see... What. The. $ #%*.

A boy around my age stood at the other end of the office, his posture perfectly straight. He actually looked rather like me. His very slightly longish golden hair was tidily pulled back into a ponytail of sorts, bangs falling across his forehead and almost touching big blue eyes. Those things were relatively normal, but his clothing... A black tailcoat. And I could've sworn I saw a POCKET WATCH peeking out of one pocket. _What is this_, I thought incredulously, _freaking BLACK BUTLER? _

"...Ms. Meiko," I said, my voice deathly calm. "Who is this boy?"

Ms. Meiko beamed, a far-too-happy smile that made my insides churn. "This," she said, "is Len Kagamine, and he is here to take you in!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter! I'm sorry it's so short...<strong> **I'll try to write more next time!**

**Thanks for reading! And be sure to review! And... um, whatever else people ask FanFiction users to do!**


	2. I Get Really Pissed Off At A Butler

**Alllllrighty then, here's chapter two! Once again, I own nothing but the writing! Also, a humongous thank-you to the people who reviewed my first chapter! Oh yeah, just to make things clear...**

**Rin and Miku are 14, and Len is roughly 14-15. He's a little older than Rin. Neru and Teto are both 13. Also, I made a small error in Chapter one- I wrote "Akita Neru"... Her name is Neru Akita, all the names are first name first in this story! I'm sorry... Anyway, without further ado, heeeeeeeerrrreee's Chapter 2! (Oh hey, that kinda rhymed.)**

* * *

><p>After THAT lovely announcement, I was pretty much pushed right off the edge. Ms. Meiko was still smiling like this was the most superfun thing ever, but the smile melted right off her face as Len approached me and I gave him a nasty hit to the face without thinking. (I regret nothing!) I then proceeded to dash to the other end of the room. I vaguely remember saying something along the lines of, "Catch me if you can, girly boy!" and then jumping out the window. However, I knew I would escape without a scratch- this was an action I had performed many times before, and I always caught the tree branch directly in front of the window and used it like a gymnastics bar, doing a somersault in midair and landing on my feet.<p>

This time it was different.

I sailed through the air weightlessly, but in mid-flip I saw Len. Jumping out the window. (which, by the way, is on the third floor!) And not making any effort whatsoever to catch the branch. My somersault was completely screwed up as I fell through the air in surprise. There would be no chance of landing on my feet now. With nothing left to do but close my eyes and hope to escape with a few measly broken limbs, I'll admit I went a little nuts. Because I didn't freak out when I saw Len practically gliding down to the ground. I wasn't confused when my mind turned right-side up. And I didn't give Len the world's worst triple-nosebleed when I opened my eyes to find myself

1)In one piece

2)Completely uninjured

3)Being held like a stupid weak princess in his arms.

THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN.

Why couldn't I have just gotten away with a concussion? Or some nice broken bones?

"OHMYGOSHWHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOINGPUTMEDOOOOOWWWWN!"

Len set me down and regarded me carefully. "Well, you told me to 'catch you if I could', so I did. Oh, and that hurt, by the way."

I remembered how I had punched him in the face a few minutes ago. "...Sorry...but I didn't think you were literally going to catch me!"

Len tilted his head to one side like a dog. "Why wouldn't I?"

This guy... This guy... This guy was... I don't even know! Was he stupid or amazing? I mean, he had just JUMPED OUT OF A THIRD-FLOOR WINDOW and caught me... because I had told him to!

"Um, are you familiar with the terms 'figurative' and 'literal'?"

"What?"

"...Y'know, never mind..."

* * *

><p>"So, Ms. Meiko, what exactly is Len here for?" I tried to stay calm. Maybe by "take in" she had meant... um... UGH! I don't know!<p>

Ms. Meiko smiled. "Well, why don't we just let him explain!"

I turned to Len. He cleared his throat (seriously?) and began talking. "You see, there is a very powerful family, upper-class, known as the Kagamine family. The head of the family, a man called Gakupo, was... well, not to badmouth him, but... a bit sexist. He did not wish for a woman to be his heir, but he had only one daughter- Lily. He could not send her away, because his wife would know, but she was the only person eligible for the position, even after she married. You see, the Kagamines only allow those of pure Kagamine blood to become head of the family. So he reluctantly allowed her to stay."

I frowned. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Ms. Meiko nudged me. "Just listen."

"However, when he found that Lady Lily's firstborn was a girl, he was outraged. He refused to let the next in line be female again, and so he sent the child away, without telling her where." My throat began to dry up. I thought I knew where this was going and prayed I was wrong.

"But Master Gakupo died recently, so now his daughter is in charge. She never forgot about the child he had taken away from her, and sent many people to find her." Then he looked right at me. "Rin, I believe that you are that child. Everything fits. Your age, your appearance, even your personality. And the woman who took you in claims to remember a man fitting Master Gakupo's description. You are the next in line to be the head of the Kagamines."

The words seemed to linger in the air. They repeated over and over again inside my brain. I felt like a person who had been cemented, frozen, and then looking into the eyes of Medusa. Len and Ms. Meiko looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. Miku, Neru, and Teto had been listening from the other side of the door and I could practically hear their jaws dropping and hitting the slippery hardwood floor. And Neru hurriedly texting everyone she knew. The two people in front of me were still waiting. Was I supposed to say something...? Ah! That's right... The gears in my brain started turning again. Um, ok, only daughter of important aristocratic family? Got that. Actually having a last name and, more importantly, a _family_? Check. The fact that I had to LEAVE REDLILY? Not so much. My brain finally began to function enough for me to speak. "Wh-Um, shouldn't we do some kind of...DNA test or something?" I couldn't leave Redlily. Not while Miku and all the other kids were still here.

Len nodded. "Naturally. But I'm almost positive."

I worriedly looked back at Miku and co. as he led me out the door.

* * *

><p>"You are Rin Kagamine."<p>

I stared in shock and incomprehension at the owner of the voice. No. This could not be happening. It was all a huge mistake. I was supposed to stay at Redlily with Miku and cause nosebleeds and never be adopted. Some other girl was supposed to be taken to the Kagamine household and live in luxury and comfort for the rest of her life.

"W-w-w-what?" I mentally punched myself. Why was I stuttering? All I needed to do was tell them I didn't want to leave, and that was that.

A grin lit up Len's usually pretty expressionless face. "That's great!"

"Um..." Everyone turned to look at me. "I... uh, I don't really want to leave..."

And with that, the atmosphere changed immediately.

"What?! Rin, this is your chance for a new life!"

"It's not every day you get a positive DNA test for one of the most respected families in the world!"

"Doesn't living with the Kagamines sound better than living here?"

I clenched my fists. "Well... My one and only friend is here... I mean, I've lived my whole life here! How can you just expect me to leave? I... I won't go! But thank you anyway!"

"Uh, Rin... About that." Len looked kind of sheepish. "You see... Now that we know you're part of the Kagamine family, you're kind of the heir to the Kagamine fortune, and people will be attacking, trying to get it for themselves. The first step in that would be to... get you out of the picture, so... for your protection... uh... You have no right to refuse."

"WHAT?!" My jaw dropped. "THAT"S SO UNFAIR!" I did not want to leave my home. I did not want to go with this weird butler guy. And I did NOT want to be PROTECTED!

Ms. Meiko tried to calm me, using an annoyingly patronizing voice. "Rin, honey, we're just trying to-"

"What the HELL?" I was outraged. Nobody was going to be able to calm me down at this point, no matter how hard they tr-

"Rin." I turned to see a pair of big eyes the color of the sea. "It'll be okay." Miku looked at me with those eyes of hers sadly. "You can go."

And that was when I knew I had to. My best and only friend gazed firmly at me. We had been through so much together. She really had been the only thing holding me here. I felt all the anger drain out of my body. I very slowly unclenched my fists and sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The car rumbled along the road outside the orphanage. I looked back at the place that had been my home for my entire life and saw Miku standing at the window. I raised my hand to wave at her in a silent goodbye. She smiled and waved back at me. I stared out the window until Redlily was completely and utterly out of sight. Len, who was sitting next to me, smiled kind of awkwardly and tried to break the ice. "So, uh, are you... looking forward to meeting the Kagamines...?"<p>

I turned from the window sullenly. "Yeah..." Then I frowned. "Wait, Ms. Meiko said that your last name was Kagamine, right? So you're my... brother?"

Len pressed his lips together. "Well... yes and no. You see, I was found on the Kagamine grounds a few years ago, unconscious and pretty beat up. And I don't remember anything before waking up there. So they took me in, and although I use the Kagamine name, I'm not actually related to the family by blood. I still work for them, though-the rules and things are just a little more relaxed."

I didn't really know what to say to that. "...Okay..."

The car slowed, and I peered out the window to see a huge, ornate black gate. I watched as the driver put his window down to punch a really, really long code into a little box, and the gates slowly opened. The car pulled into a long driveway and I felt my eyes get bigger than dinner plates. "Holy..."

Before us was a vast manor. It looked like it had at least four stories. The grounds in the front were perfectly trimmed, and bushes with perfect, pure white roses blooming on them lined the perimeter of the place. Lush green ivy curled and twisted across the pale yellow walls, and the windows were tall and clearer than...uh...air! We got out of the car and walked up to the enormous double doors. I studied the jet-black door knocker. Whoever had crafted it had somehow shaped it into an incredibly detailed dragon in mid-roar coming out of the door. Its bat-like wings were spread out on either side of it, and black fire was bursting out of the mouth, which was lined with jagged teeth. I looked more closely at it and saw that the small eyes were a rich amber color, like tiny points of lava. Len saw me staring at it and smiled. "Do you like it? It's like the family mascot, and it's part of the crest."

I tore my gaze away from the dragon's fiery eyes. "What? Oh, uh, yeah. It looks like it alive..."

Len brought out a silver key and pushed open the door. His voice rang out throughout the manor, echoing down the long halls and seeming to bounce out of every corner. "Lady Lily! We're here!"

I heard quick footsteps and saw a flash of shiny blond hair before I felt the breath being squeezed out of me. "Ack!" I drew in a shaky breath as the grip loosened and I saw a woman in front of me, giving an ecstatic smile. She had long, pin-straight golden hair that flowed around her and cascaded down her back. Her ice-blue eyes were sparkling brightly as she shook her long bangs away from her face. Although she was definitely older than she looked, she seemed to emit a childish sort of aura. Still, she was gorgeous and her hair showed no signs of turning gray. She quickly straightened her yellow dress and turned to Len. "Len, I can't believe you actually found her! This is wonderful!"

Len smiled. "It is. Rin, this is Lady Lily, your mother."

I looked at this beautiful woman in disbelief. My mother... I wasn't sure if I was happy, or... or what? After a few seconds I managed a weak smile. "Nice to meet you, um..." Oh crap, what was I supposed to call her? I mean, when you meet your mother for the first time in your ENTIRE LIFE, you don't exactly want to run up to her squealing, "Mommy!"

She smiled and seemed to read my mind. "You can call me Lily for now."

I let out the breath I hadn't even known I was holding. "All right, thanks."

Len suddenly brightened. "That's right! Let's go meet your father!"

I stopped dead. Father? I had forgotten all about having a _father. _Come to think of it, Len hadn't said anything about my father when he had filled in the blank that was my entire being. I wondered what he was like. Hm. Well, one way to find out. I followed Len and Lily down the long, spotless hall. Len opened a door of polished, dark wood to reveal an office that was just as polished, dark, and woody. At a desk in the center of the room sat a man with short brown hair. He lifted his head to reveal steel-gray eyes framed by a thin pair of black glasses. He studied me emotionlessly. I waited for him to say something, anything. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and watched Len bow deeply to him. "Lord Kiyoteru. This is Rin, your daughter."

Still he said nothing, and I realized he was waiting for something. Formalities? I repressed a smirk. Oh, I could play that game. I felt Len watching me in awe and disbelief as I performed a perfect curtsy and smiled like the charming little girl I was supposed to be. "Nice to meet you, sir." Hey, I may have lived in an orphanage my entire life, but that doesn't mean I don't have my manners.

Eventually the man gave a small smile. "Good, you know your etiquette. You may call me Kiyoteru. Nice to meet you, Rin."

He seemed to be very straight laced, the opposite of Lily, from what I could tell, but not too bad. I guess my parents are the very essence of "opposites attract" or something.

Lily beamed at me and grabbed my arm. "Ooh, we have to go get you ready for the party tonight!"

I turned to her. "Party?"

* * *

><p>"...and then you need to make sure that you don't step on the edges of your dress! If it rips, you're done for! Rin?"<p>

I blinked. "Sorry, what?"

Lily huffed at me and was about to start her lecture again when I quickly put my hands up in surrender. "Uh, never mind, I've got it!"

Lily had explained that there would be a party that night, where she would introduce me to all the guests. After a few failed attempts to say I would be fine, I had reluctantly given in and resigned myself to all the brushing, combing, blow-drying, spraying, gelling, perfuming, lip-glossing, dress-pick-outing, etc. that Lily had insisted was vital to the party preparations.

I sighed and eased myself out the door. Thankfully, Lily had allowed me to stay in my regular clothes until the party started and I had to come out. I heard hesitant footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see Len. Although he was usually polite, and didn't show much emotion, there was a clear expression of...fear? on his face. "What's wrong, Len?"

His blue eyes widened. "Rin, don't speak too loudly!"

"Why not?"

A hand snaked out of the room I had just exited, and I heard Lily gleefully say, "Leeenn! We can't forget about _you_, now can we?"

And so Len was pulled, flailing and screaming, into Lily's lair.

_Len jumped out of a third-floor window without hesitation, but he's afraid of Lily? _

A few minutes later-Lily works fast-I saw why.

Len was ejected from the room with his hair neatly brushed and tied up with a ribbon. He wore a new coat, dark blue, with lace-edged cuffs and long matching shorts. Lily had forced him into frilly knee socks. His shoes made him look like a pilgrim, with HUGE silver buckles, and in one gloved hand he clutched his pocket watch. I stared at him in disbelief. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Uh... Len..."

"P-please don't talk to me!" He took off running, his outrageous blue outfit contrasting with the walls of the house.

I waited until he was gone before I burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>I stepped carefully down the stairs, the light silk of my dress held up above my ankles. A crystal chandelier sparkled above the vast room I was descending into. I reached the bottom step and scanned the area. Lily was chatting with all of the guests. Her hair was curled into a bunch of golden ringlets tied back at the nape of her neck, and she wore a flashy necklace with amber like molten lava set into it. It was hard to believe that this beautiful woman was my mother. Kiyoteru was wearing a stiff dark suit, and was curtly engaging in small conversations. Probably arranging business-y stuff. Len had somehow found his old outfit and put that back on without Lily noticing. I caught my own reflection in on of the tall windows and considered my appearance. My blond bangs, which Lily had somehow managed to tame, swept neatly across my forehead. I wore a scarlet dress she had insisted on that glowed like the eyes of the family dragon in the light. My own eyes were at their iciest shade of ice-blue. People turned to "discretely" look at me as I marched right by them, head held high. I was tempted to say something sarcastic, but Len had advised that I keep my attitude in check during the party, so I (reluctantly) held my tongue. If they were staring at me, just wait until they saw Mi-<p>

I froze.

Miku isn't here anymore.

Suddenly the lights seemed too bright, the conversations too loud, the people too many. How could I have forgotten? Everything seemed to rush and spin around me. I could feel myself hyperventilating. When they turned to look, the guests saw the daughter of a rich, powerful family. Composed, pretty, perfect. But the red dress couldn't hide the girl just underneath the surface, the girl who had lived at an orphanage her entire life, the girl who preferred to be in a huge, open clearing rather than a huge, open ballroom. And if I didn't get out soon, that girl was going to bubble up and go on a rampage. I had to escape. _Escape. Escape. Escape. Escape._ I barely had time to shakily say, "Excuse me..." before I walked briskly out the door. Once out of sight, I broke into a panicked run. I didn't see if I stepped on the edges of my dress and no longer cared. _Miku! Help! _Miku had always been there to steady me, keep me company, _save_ me. I only realized how important that had been now.

Here in the manor I was alone.

I finally spotted a pair of doors with moonlight streaming through them and pushed them open. I needed air. I placed my hands on a balcony rail in front of me and took a huge gulp of the stuff. My mind finally cleared. _Jeez, Rin. Overreact much? _I couldn't believe I had seriously just run out of a party because the fact that I probably wouldn't see Miku or anyone else at Redlily anytime soon had finally registered. I just had to tough it out.

But still... I felt tears welling in my eyes.

No. I couldn't let them fall.

Because I am Rin Kagamine.

And Rin Kagamine does not cry.

* * *

><p>Miku sat against a tree, knees to her chest. It was so lonely without Rin. Sure, she had a few other friends at the orphanage, but Rin was like a sister to her. She shifted, her aquamarine hair falling from her shoulders. "Rin, come back..."<p>

She heard a rustle behind her and whirled around to see a girl step out from behind a neighboring tree. Miku knew right away that she wasn't from Redlily. She was too well-dressed, her hair too perfect and her blue eyes too bright.

The girl smiled. "You want to bring back the Kagamine girl?"

* * *

><p>Neru tossed her ponytail behind her back and pressed a few buttons on her phone. She smiled. Maybe she was small, but she could text more quickly than anyone else at the orphanage. Unfortunately, engrossed in her conversation, she failed to see Teto barreling towards her.<p>

"NEEEEEEERRRRRRRRUUUUUU!"

"Oof! Teto, what the heck...?"

Teto looked up at Neru, eyes wide. "I don't know what's happening, but a bunch of people just came in fancy cars and tied up Ms. Meiko!"

Neru looked at her in disbelief. She grabbed her phone in one hand and ran after Teto to the door.

Ms. Meiko sat against the wall, bound and gagged. Neru was about to untie her when she heard the heavy thunking of boots in the hall. She and Teto shrunk back against the wall.

"Okay, everyone to the wall!"

Teto squeaked, for once speechless. Neru didn't blame her, once the man came in. All the other kids stumbled in after him, single file. He towered over everyone and everything, a scowl on his face and muscles practically bursting out of his body. The kind of guy you'd expect to see standing guard outside some kind of night club, not taking over an orphanage.

Needless to say, everyone rushed to the wall.

"Awright, people. This orphanage is now the property of the Megurine family. Got that? Burn it into your ridiculous little brains. Megurine. And since the orphanage belongs to 'em, so do you. So don't even think about trying to misbehave or escape. Give us any of that crap, and my _coworkers_'ll bust you up." A couple of other guys tromped in. "Now that we've got that out of the way, you're going to tell me something. Which one of you is the _Kagamine_?"

Neru frowned. Did he mean Rin? He said _Kagamine_ like it was an insult. Suddenly a little girl-was her name Yuki?-piped up from the other end of the room. "Are you talking about Rin?"

Oh, no. Neru had to restrain herself from doing a facepalm. _Yuki, WHY would you do that?_

The man turned to Yuki, smiling an eerie (and yellowing) smile. "Maybe. Who is Rin?"

"Rin is like a big sister! She's nice and she tells reeeeaallly good stories!" Yuki spread her arms out wide to demonstrate just how good Rin's stories were. She frowned. "But a boy came and took her away. He looked like Rin, and he was wearing black clothes."

"Is that so? Why did he take her away?"

"I don't know. But... maybe Miku knows!"

The man leaned down to Yuki's level. "And who would that be?"

"Miku is Rin's best friend! She knows everything! Oh, and she's also really nice and-"

"Where can I find her?"

Yuki frowned again. She didn't like to be cut off. "I don't know."

Neru watched as the man straightened. "Which one of you little freaks knows where I can find this _Miku_?"

Yuki looked up at him. "You shouldn't speak to people like that. It's ru-"

"Hold your tongue. Where is Miku?"

All the kids shifted around. The room was filled with a soft murmur. One girl held up her phone. "Ooh, I know! I can call her!"

Her phone was smacked out of her hand. It skidded across the floor. "No cell phones!"

The man walked down the line of kids to gather their phones, ignoring all of the kids' protests. His back was turned, however, and so he did not see the small blond girl press a button on her phone and slide it into the bag at her side.

* * *

><p>"Hurry now, we don't have much time left!"<p>

Miku half-ran along the dirt with the girl's hand clasping her wrist. It appeared to be a nice gesture, but she had an iron grip and Miku had the feeling she wouldn't be able to get away if she tried. "What do you mean, we don't have much time left?" She turned her head as best she could to see people streaming into the rapidly shrinking orphanage. "What's going on?"

The girl tightened her grip. "That doesn't matter. Just run."

They reached the fence. Miku could see a sleek black car waiting beyond it, engine rumbling. "Where are we going? And who are you?" She and the girl climbed underneath the fence. Miku had escaped the place that had been holding her captive almost her entire life in under a minute.

Finally the girl stopped as a man shut the car door, with the two girls sitting inside. "Ah, yes. How could I forget to introduce myself?" She smiled, and for a moment her ice blue eyes flashed like Rin's. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Luka. Luka Megurine."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! (Long, isn't it?) I'm sorry I used the line divider thingy so much... Do you think it's too fast paced, or cliche? Please review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. A Wild Miku Appears

**Heyo! Mirikue here! Sorry I took so long to update! Anyways, thanks SOSOSOSOSO much, to the people who reviewed! Ohohoho, this chapter is a year later, as you probably see... Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE WRITING! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"<p>

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed, blue eyes scanning the room warily. Whose voice…?

"STOP IT! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Len. I relaxed and slipped out from under the sheets, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I yawned and pulled a sweatshirt over my head, yanked on some shoes and socks, and marched over to the door.

BAM.

"WHAT THE HECK, LEN?!"

Len froze, and sure enough, Lily was positioned over him with a frilly, hot pink dress in her hands. She had very clearly been trying to force it onto him. I got to the bottom of the stairs and pushed the two of them apart. "I was kind of trying to SLEEP! Jeez, Len, how loud can you get? And Lily, why are you still trying to make him wear that dress? Even I wouldn't wear that, and I'm actually a girl!"

Lily pouted childishly. Her honey-colored hair had gotten even longer over the past year, and she showed no signs of cutting it. Yes, this (crazy) woman, who was trying to force Len into a horrendous pink dress, was my mother, for better or for worse. "Well, don't you think dear Lenny would look good in it? This shade of pink really brings out the blue of his eyes!"

I looked at the dress doubtfully. "Whatever, just PLEASE stop this routine! I mean, you're always trying to make Len wear something ridiculous, but this time, it's not even eight thirty!"

"Well, I thought I would give him his outfit bright and early!"

Len paled. "What?! No, I'm not wearing that!"

Lily grinned, Chesire-like, and tossed her hair behind her. "We'll see about that…"

And so the chase continued.

I sighed. There wasn't any point in trying to go back to sleep now. I padded over to the kitchen and went inside, my pale fingers curling around the edge of the door. Ha, maybe she wasn't here yet-

"MISS RIN!"

Crap.

A girl with short green hair that flipped out at the edges (it reminded me of grass) and a pair of tinted goggles sitting atop her head came out of nowhere and stood before me, hands on her hips. I tried my best to smile innocently. "Oh, hello, Gumi… how can I help you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Miss Rin, I think you know perfectly well that I won't fall for all that. And, like always, I have to say it: JUST LET THE MAIDS MAKE YOU BREAKFAST!"

"Aw, but Gumi," I said, "I can just pour myself some cereal or whatever. The maids don't have to do so much. And anyways, haven't I told you time and again to just call me Rin? We're about the same age, anyway!"

Gumi's shocking, electric-green eyes widened. "W-what?! I could never… W-well, anyways, it really isn't a hassle for the maids to do something so simple as make breakfast! It's part of our everyday routine! Honestly, Miss Rin, we go through this almost every morning!"

I sighed, pretending to resign myself to her rules. "Fine, then, do as you please… I'll be going."

Gumi beamed in victory but didn't see me slip a couple of oranges in my pocket as I shuffled out the door.

I went to my room to change and brush my teeth, then began to walk back, observing the long halls as I went. They were the same as they had been a year ago, when I had come to the Kagamine manor-vast, never-ending. I still got lost in them, and Len had found me wandering around, trying to figure out where the heck I was, inside of them so many times I had lost count. Speaking of Len… I paused in the middle of the hall.

Three.

Two.

One.

Aaandd…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Len came running past me, grinning like a maniac.

I caught him by the arm as he went by and smirked. "So, Len, have you won the war this fine morning?"

Len smiled even wider and bounced on the balls of his feet. "YEAH! She finally gave up on making me wear that awful dress!"

I smiled sweetly and began to walk away. _I'll just be leaving while he's distracted… _"Well, I'm gonna go outside, soo…"

"Hold it, Rin."

I stiffened and turned to see Len clutching my arm in a death grip, Len-style. Just think of a really, really strong death grip, but, like, two hundred fifty-seven times more death.

"What is it, Len…?" I was trying really hard to keep a straight face.

Len grinned again, but this was a different grin. A smirk, if you will. Jeez, he went from vaguely girly, unwilling dress-up doll for Lily to evil creep mode.

"I'm your bodyguard, of sorts, remember? Don't think you'll be escaping the situation after a year…"

Right. Let's rewind a little bit. So I was basically forced to come to the manor a year ago, with the whole "Kagamine fortune" crap going on, blah blah blah… Anywho, long story short is that Len is now my "bodyguard" (Despite the fact that he's also my adoptive brother). So, naturally, he has to (blech) protect me. I still haven't gotten over the whole matter, in case you were wondering. Ugh. I was so ticked off about all of this that Lily seriously had to threaten to handcuff him to me before I gave in.

Len was starting to seem to emanate a rather evil aura. It was starting to creep me out a little. I gave him the Super-Deluxe Rin Murder Stare as I walked out the door and he trailed after me.

"C'mon, Rin, you know it's for your own good… And I bet you secretly love it, having a charming guy like me following you around."

I bumped things up a notch to the Super Duper Deluxe Rin Murder Stare. "As if! You just enjoy it because you know it pisses me off! And anyway, I've become immune to your so-called _charm_ after seeing you in like fifteen different outfits originally intended for girls. Besides the fact that you're basically my brother."

Len pouted, looking for all the world like a younger male version of Lily. "But Riiin, don't you think I'm handsome?"

"Of course," I said, and he suddenly brightened. "Because you look exactly like ME. Why do you think you're able to pull off all of those dresses? And we're not even related!"

I grinned evilly as he flushed darker than the pink dress Lily had tried and failed to make him wear earlier.

"Well… I-I'm still going to be your bodyguard, whether you like it or not!"

I sighed and began to walk along the perimeter of the yard, the white bow that Lily had planted on my head (I, personally, thought it made me look like a bunny) bobbing up and down. I came to a gap in the foliage behind the house and plunged through. All at once the cool, forest-y air enveloped me and I was reminded of the clearing back at Redlily as I walked along the narrow dirt path. Len, of course, was right behind me. The sun streamed through the overhead canopy of interlocking tree branches, and with every step I found myself practically ankle-deep in fallen leaves. A cool breeze gently ruffled my hair and, I'd like to think, completely messed up Len's as we walked along.

Finally, I stopped at my destination. A huge tree, taller than anything I had ever seen before, stood before me. I came here almost every day, as it was the only quiet place where I could be sort of alone without Lily trying to put a dress on me and Gumi lecturing me every three seconds. It just sucked that Len followed me everywhere. Oh, except for the bathroom. That'd just be pervy.

I grabbed onto a low-hanging branch and pulled myself up, climbing the tree until I got to a high, high, high place. I came to my favorite branch, a wide one that seemed to be made for the sole purpose of having people lay on it, and did just that. I felt like I was laying in the clouds… or at least I would have if Len hadn't been right there, keeping his ice-blue eyes determinedly fixated on me.

"...Len?"

"Yes?" He answered instantly.

"Will you go away?"

"No." Again, instantly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to."

"Please?"

"No, Rin."

"Ugh."

I laid there in silence for a long time-it was almost dinner-, just thinking, then decided that if I didn't come back soon, Lily was going to have a fit, and the Kiyoteru would have another one because he would have to be the one to calm her down-not an easy task. So I reluctantly began to climb back down from my almost-heaven, back into reality.

"Wha-"

My foot slipped about halfway down and I fell… only to have Len do his signature catch.

"LET GO OF ME!"

He did, and I faced him, hands on my hips. "I could've landed perfectly fine! Stop trying to PROTECT me!"

Len shoved his face close so that we were almost nose-to-nose. "No, I could've landed perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, could have very easily gotten hurt. I'm just doing my job! Anyway, are you okay?"

"SHUT UP!" I gritted my teeth. He was right, of course. It seemed like whatever I could do, Len could do better. Heck, he probably looked better in a dress than I did. The worst part was how nice he was about it. He did tease me a lot, but when push came to shove he would submit to me and be really nice about everything.

And that was what I despised most of all.

_Fssh_. I glanced up, still miffed as a flash of black passed in front of us. Len's brow furrowed as it continued to shoot all around us. It didn't look like much, but somehow I knew that this black thing was a threat. Len frowned and his hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing a piece of fabric. The flashes of black stopped and I suddenly heard a click behind us. Len and I whirled around to see a figure in a deep black cloak, their face hidden by the hood. Pointing a gun at us. As we turned they seemed to falter, the hand retracting the tiniest bit, but they swallowed and adjusted their aim.

"Wh- HEY!" Len had picked me up again and began to run. I pounded at him and he tightened his grip. "Let me go!"

He performed what a jump that would've been impossible for anyone other than Len up into a tree, then crouched as the cloaked figure stopped, tense. I wrested myself out of Len's grip and prepared for one of my favorite moves.

"What are you DOING, Rin?" Len looked at me angrily.

I smirked. "Using the power of gravity."

He stared after me in disbelief as I jumped off of the branch, one leg extended and arms braced to fall as my sneaker came smacking down onto the figure's hooded face. Blood spurted out into the air. I fell into a roll and landed perfectly… and then barely saw the person rushing towards me, their fist twisting into my gut. I tumbled down as they continued to pummel me. They finally stopped, right as Len slammed into them, throwing them against a tree. Len was about to go after them when he saw my various bruises and cuts and he stopped dead.

"Oh my god, Rin, are you okay?!"

But I didn't answer. I was too busy staring after the hooded figure. Those punches, the way they had taken my jump-smash move… I only knew one person with those kinds of skills, besides myself. It couldn't be…

I began to run, oblivious to the fact that Len was yelling my name, not feeling all of my injuries. Faster and faster, through the trees, after that person. "Wait!"

I knew perfectly well that they wouldn't, though, and continued to sprint after them. "WAIT!"

I struggled to keep going as Len caught up with me and grabbed my arm. "WAIT!" I stretched a hand out through the bushes. "MIKU!"

* * *

><p>Miku dashed farther and farther away from the manor. Her silky black cloak flowed around her, and she clutched the gun in one hand. It hadn't been loaded, naturally. Luka had, after all, just said to scare them with it if she was caught. She heard Rin scream her name, and her heart twisted itself into knots. No. She had to keep going. Just keep moving, Miku. Just keep moving.<p>

She finally came to the sleek black car, the very same car that had taken her from Redlily a year ago, and got inside. "Take me to the manor, please…"

The drive was long and wordless. The staff never said anything more than what was necessary. Miku watched the scenery go by through the window next to her, her sea-colored eyes blank. She really hadn't meant to hurt Rin, but when Rin had stomped on her, her reflexes had kind of taken over. Miku smiled bitterly as blood dripped down her face and onto her lap. No doubt Rin had figured out it was her by her fighting style. She would have to be more careful.

The car stopped, and Miku, being more polite than most of the staff, thanked the driver and exited, walking into a vast manor. However, this place retained much more of a darker atmosphere than the Kagamine household, and she was filled with a deep sense of dread as she progressed slowly down the hall. She stopped in front of a door she had come to know the person behind all too well, lowered her black hood, and knocked.

"Enter."

Miku opened the door to see the next head of the Megurine family sitting in a throne-like chair.

"Hello, Miku. How did things go?"

Miku stared straight ahead, not averting her gaze but not looking into it. "Fine, Miss Luka. You were correct, she is working with Len Kagamine. He acts as her bodyguard, and is extremely protective of her, although she does not appear to enjoy his company. He follows her almost everywhere."

Luka leaned down to meet Miku's eyes. "She 'does not appear' to enjoy his company? You are her best friend, are you not? What are her actual feelings?"

Miku met her gaze emotionlessly. "She does not enjoy being protected, but she doesn't dislike his company."

"Mm. Anyway, did you get caught?"

Miku hesitated, her expressionless mask cracking for half a second. "...Yes, Len Kagamine grabbed my cloak, so I pointed the gun at them… But they didn't see my face." This was not entirely a lie, she reasoned, as Rin had found her out on her own.

"Well, then." Luka stood from her chair, strode across the room to Miku, and slapped her.

Her face stung, but she knew better than to protest, so she simply gave Luka a curt-but-polite nod and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Miku."

Miku caught a wrapped parcel in one hand without looking back, just like always.

"Don't call him Len Kagamine."

She stood in the doorway, her back to Luka.

"Yes, Miss Luka."

She walked slowly down the hall to her room, her long teal hair swaying around her. She knew what would be in the parcel Luka had thrown at her. It was always the same thing-a bunch of spring onions, a few slices of meat and a ridiculously small amount of money. She sat on the small cot that served as her bed and withdrew the spring onions. Ugh. Miku despised spring onions with all of her being. She was not a picky eater, but when one is only given a single food for almost an entire year, one tends to dislike it, especially if the said food is a stringy green vegetable. Miku did get a small amount of meat, but only some days. She sighed and began to gnaw on the edge of it, too hungry to complain. She did, on occasion, splurge and buy something from the grocery store, but she did this very rarely. She had decided that she wanted to save most of her money, just in case.

Miku sighed, sticking the rest of the spring onions inside of her bag for later. She didn't understand why she had to call Luka "Miss Luka", or why she had to respect her so much. She knew she worked for her, and all, but Luka was only a year older than her! And why did she get so little money? It was the same monotonous routine every day. Carry out Luka's orders, receive her "payment", and go to bed. Luka hadn't even kept her promise, not once…

_"You wish to bring back the Kagamine girl?"_

_Miku scrutinized this girl, who she didn't even know the name of, as she smiled sweetly and extended a hand. The girl appeared to be a little older than her, and she was very pretty. Miku didn't trust her. She crossed her arms and glared at her suspiciously. "What do you mean, bring her back?"_

_The girl regarded her with an elegant air. "You want to see her again, do you not? I can grant that wish, if you like."_

_Miku frowned. "No, I don't need to have her come back, to answer your question. I just want to meet up with her from time to time. Anyway, who are you, and how did you get onto Redlily's property? I'm not stupid, I know perfectly well that you aren't from Redlily, so don't lie."_

_"I wanted to come here, so I did. It's as simple as that. As for who I am...That doesn't matter right now. I came to offer you a deal." She spread her arms out. "If you stay here, you will not see her again for a very, very long time. You are aware of this fact, I'm sure. However, I am willing to offer you a different option. I will allow you to see the Kagamine girl, talk to her… whatever you want, and place her under my protection. The family she is part of… As I am sure you heard, she will be next to inherit the fortune, and people will be trying to kill her. The Kagamine family's staff is hardly competent enough for such a task. But I will send one of my people to protect her. I assure you they are the best of the best. However, you must work for me. You will be bound to me, no matter what, and you will become my property, essentially. You must follow my orders, no matter what they are. Do you understand?"_

_Miku hesitated. This girl… she could practically feel the power coming from her, and sensed the truth in her words. She knew that she wouldn't see Rin for a long time, and even if it was possible, the chances would be very slim. Not only that, but if Rin died…_

_"The best of the best, huh?"_

_The girl nodded confidently. "Of course. Now, then… Do you accept my terms?"_

_Miku bit her lip, thinking. She couldn't let Rin be killed. Although she could take care of herself, she'd be no match for a trained assassin. And if she would be able to see Rin again… But this girl's terms were…_

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened again, there was a determined spark in them. For Rin…_

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p>I laid on the bed, panting. My injuries had been tended to. There wasn't anything serious, but a particularly deep gash on my forearm had been wrapped, and that was the worst of it. But that aside…<p>

Miku. I had seen Miku.

I was sure of it. No one else I had ever met could fight like that. The attacks she had used on me were mostly exclusive to the Redlily Reboot members. Why had she attacked me? Why had she pointed a gun at Len and I? _Why? Why? WHY? _


	4. I Slap Two Guys At A Party

**Heyo everybody! I'm SOOOOO sorry it took so long to update-and that this is such a crappily written chapter! Oh, yeah...**

**WARNING: EXTREMELY STUPID ATTEMPT AT ROMANCE WRITTEN BY MIRIKUE INCLUDED IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER! **

**Yep, it's pretty horrible. I'm sorry... Anyway, enjoy this crappy chapter ****I wrote, including my first-ever attempt at romance!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing... Y'know what, I'm just gonna let this be the disclaimer for the entire story...**

* * *

><p><em>A flash of teal.<em>

_"Miku?"_

_She turned. Her ocean eyes seemed to glow in the pitch-black space around us, but something was wrong. Her face was completely expressionless. She was still wearing that long black cloak._

_"Miku! What's wro-" She had silently begun to cry, with the same emotionless mask, but the tears sliding down her face… weren't tears. They were a dark red, almost black, color, staining her doll-like face. "Miku… is that...blood…?"_

_She looked at me in anguish. "Rin…"_

_I watched in horror as another drop fell from her eyes. That one single drop fell to the black space we stood on, blooming into the figure of a girl on contact. She didn't have any discernible features, but she somehow smiled like the Chesire cat and wrapped her arms around Miku's thin frame from behind. "Heeey. Are you the Kagamine girl?" She giggled softly. "Because I just have to tell you."_

_"Tell me… what…?"_

_"Miku is MINE now. Allll mine. She belongs to me, body and soul. So… you can just die, okay?"_

_My eyes widened. "What… Miku?!"_

_But Miku stayed silent. More of the bloody tears slid down her cheeks. The girl's creepy smile grew even wider. "She's mine. So back off. No one can protect you here, so I wonder if I should just kill you now?" She tapped her chin with a slender finger, like she was trying to decide what kind of tea to get at the store rather than whether or not to kill me._

_Miku's bloody eyes widened in worry. She reached out as if she was going to stop the girl."Ah-"_

_"DON'T INTERFERE!" The girl slapped her, sending her flying across the dark space. "What do you see in this girl? Nobody likes her. They only stay to get paid. And she's a KAGAMINE. So why is she your friend?" Suddenly everyone from the mansion and Redlily was there, their eyes jet black. They spoke in all different tones, the words overlapping each other._

_"Why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why"_

_"WHY? WHY? WHY?"_

_"WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?"_

_I screamed as they advanced on me. Black blood rained from above, stinging my skin even more. I ducked and curled into a ball, my hands gripping my hair, shaking._

_"No…someone help…"_

_All thoughts of anti-protection lost, I screamed the first thing that came to mind._

_"LEN!"_

_And suddenly it stopped._

_The tiny droplets of blood hung suspended in the air, the people frozen in place. The blood-girl shrieked and dissolved. And there was Len, standing over me, blue eyes concerned._

_"Rin, are you okay?"_

_I peeked up at him through my bangs. "L-Len…"_

_He frowned. "What happened?" He turned to survey the scene before us, and started to take a step forward._

_I panicked and grabbed the edge of his jacket weakly. "Len!"_

_"What is it, Rin?"_

_"L-Len… don't ever…leave me, okay…?" My thoughts were hazy, flying around my head like exploding ping pong balls. His eyes widened slightly._

_"Len...stay with me… forever and ever… okay? Because...because…" I definitely wasn't thinking clearly, but my brain locked onto my very last sentence. "...because...you're the only one left…" Yes, all of my friends and family had been leering at me, following the orders of the blood-girl. But Len was here with me._

_I could feel my eyes closing, but I faintly heard Len speaking. "Don't worry, Rin," he said. "I'll stay with you no matter what happens."_

_I thought I felt him press his lips to my forehead. "I promise."_

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. The ceiling was blurry and out of focus, and I squinted and sat up. "Wha…"<p>

"So you're finally awake?"

I flinched and turned to the owner of the voice-Len. He sat on the edge of my bed, a smirk spread across his face. Honestly, he really had changed in the past year, from soft-spoken and polite to a boy who teased me all the time and was pretty much evil.

I frowned and shook my head back and forth a few times. "What the heck… hate to be cliche, but what happened?"

Len raised his eyebrows. "You seriously don't remember?"

"Remember what exactly?"

"Weeelll, after you got over the shock of seeing Little Miss Hatsune, you tried to go back outside before your wounds had healed, so of course the maids attempted to restrain you, but you basically went psycho and took them all down. So, you were running to the door when I happened to see you and kind of knocked you out because Lily was screaming at me to 'stop the beast', and I took you back here, where you faded in and out of consciousness for like, two days and stuff happened, such as that one maid Yukari waking up from your attack and having to be taken to a psychiatrist, and yeah. That's it in a nutshell."

It took me a few seconds to process that. But I could still see Len trying to hold back a smirk. I raised my head and looked him straight in the eye. "Something happened while I was 'fading in and out of consciousness', didn't it? You aren't telling me what it is… So naturally I must know."

Len suddenly refused to meet my eyes. He was turning BRIGHT red. "Y'know, I think maybe I hear Lily coming, so I'm just gonna-"

"Tell me, LENNY. Or I'll call her here right now, and tell her to bring along the Amulet Heart cosplay. With the pom-poms, the Heart Rod, and the Heart Speeders."

"...You wouldn't."

"I would."

* * *

><p>Len sighed and stumbled out of the room. He had successfully lied to Rin, but who knew how long it would last. She wasn't stupid. And he absolutely, positively COULD NOT tell her what had really happened…<p>

_Len nudged the door open with his shoe and set Rin down on the bed. Jeez, she was lighter than… than… whatever. And how had she knocked out all of those maids? The only person he knew who was capable of such a thing was himself. Yikes. He really needed to remember not to get on Rin's bad side...like he did pretty much every single day. Crap._

_He sat at the edge of the bed, feeling very much like that guy from those weird vampire novels… what was his name? Edwin? Ed-something… Hm. Whatever. If he really needed to know, he could just ask Lily. She loved those kinds of things..._

_He jumped back slightly as Rin's ice-blue eyes suddenly snapped open and she shot up in bed. Len had definitely not been expecting her to wake up. Unfortunately, because of this, he panicked and did the first thing that came to mind._

_He tranquilized her._

_He watched as her eyes went out of focus and she dropped back down to the bed. Oops._

_He could see her fighting against the powerful drug (he just so happened to carry such things in his jacket), resisting the pull of sleep. Len knew, however, that she would not be able to do so much as move her arm for the next fifteen minutes-he had once accidentally administered the tranq to himself (long story) and woken up a day later. In full-on cosplay courtesy of Lily._

_Len shuddered. Never again. Never. He turned back to Rin, who was now completely asleep, her lips slightly parted and her bow askew. Her breathing was slow and even._

_He frowned. Should he stay until she woke up? He was her "bodyguard", but it would be creepy if he watched her sleep… Yes, he would leave her in here for now. There were a bunch of people in the manor. She'd be fine. He was about to leave when he felt the smallest of tugs on the edge of his jacket. He turned (again) and his eyes widened in shock. Rin seemed to be awake, but upon closer inspection her eyes were hazy and dream-like. This wasn't, however, what surprised him. It was the fact_ _that she had reached her arm out and grabbed his jacket, her pale fingers tightening into a weak grip. She turned her head towards him and mumbled something incoherently, then gradually began to speak more clearly._

_"L-Len… don't ever… leave me...okay…?"_

_Len froze. He looked down at this girl, who was usually so stubborn. She slowly looked up at him again with those foggy eyes, and his heart melted._

_"Leeenn…? P...please," she slurred, "stay… with mee…" Her loose grip gave out and her hand fell from his jacket. "Forever and ever… okay? Because… because…"_

_Len could see that the tranq had started to take effect again._

_"...because… you're… the only one left…"_

_Her eyelids fluttered. Len swallowed as his insides began fangirl squeeing. Man up, Len. Honestly… But he still leaned down to Rin, as she flickered between sleep and wakefulness._

_"U-uhm… Len…"_

_He gave a small smile, and nodded slightly as her eyes finally slid closed. "Don't worry, Rin. I'll stay with you, no matter what happens." Len leaned in and softly pressed his lips to her forehead. "I promise."_

* * *

><p>I pushed myself out of the bed and crossed my arms. Len had definitely lied, but contrary to popular belief among the staff, I did NOT enjoy seeing him in girly outfits. Especially when said outfit is an ubersparkly pink cosplay ensemble that shows the wearer's stomach and has a skirt that I consider too short to actually be wearable. It's like its sole purpose is to flash someone's panties to the world. I mean, seriously? Come on.<p>

Anyway, how could I have had such a weird dream-about LEN, to boot?! What is wrong with my mind? I shuddered, and made my way out of the room only to crash into Lily.

"Oh, Rin!"

I took in her overly happy smile, bouncy stance, and optimistic aura (wait, where's the difference from the usual Lily?) and immediately came to a conclusion.

"Lily, are we having a party?"

"How did you know?"

* * *

><p>I forced myself out the door. It was pretty hard to walk in the heels Lily had chosen for me, but the party was in an hour or so and I had promised Gumi I would help with the preparations. Jeez, this place has waaaay too many parties, I thought, and half the time it's just Lily wanting to pick an outfit for Len!<p>

Muttering under my breath about how much of a pain parties were, I failed to notice Len secret agent-ing his way down the hall, no doubt trying to avoid Lily. He crashed straight into me, and I fell back onto the floor, swearing under my breath as I pulled myself up and completely ignored his outstretched hand.

"S-s-so, Rin…"

"What?"

"Uh… are you looking forward to the party…?"

I gave him a look, like, seriously? "What do you think?"

"...Touche…"

I crossed my arms and began to walk to the party room. Len suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Hey, where are you going?"

I pried his fingers off of my wrist and frowned. "Uh, hello. Party room. I promised Gumi I'd help with the decor. Anyway, there's no need for you to follow. It's annoying enough already, so I don't need you following me around inside on top of that."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but wisely held his tongue. I came to my destination and pushed the doors open.

"Rin!"

I turned to see Lily waving at me from across the room, which was now buzzing with conversation. "Could you go find Gumi? We're almost out of wine for all of the guests, and she went up to the balcony a while ago to get some fresh air. I mean, I'd go myself, but…" She gestured at all of the pervy male aristocrats staring at her.

"Yeah, sure." I carefully navigated myself through the people to the stairs and began to climb. I smiled to myself as I slowly trudged through the long halls. I had taken this very same path last year, but in complete panic. Things were so different now. At the time, I had been so homesick, and I had totally freaked out over not being able to see Miku… Wait, Miku? I felt like I had seen her recently… Like, after that whole gunpointing fiasco. A dream? I frowned, pausing in the middle of the hall. I knew I'd had a dream… But what had happened in the dream? I couldn't remember any of the details. I knew I had seen Miku… And it felt like it had been a nightmare. But no matter how hard I tried, it refused to come back to me. The details were right at my fingertips, but I couldn't quite grasp them…

Well, whatever. I shrugged and opened the door to find Gumi in all her maid-outfitted, head-goggled, green-haired glory. Puffs of cold air escaped from her mouth, and I realized that she was actually really pretty in the moonlight. (Okay, don't go jumping the gun here. It's just one of those things that girls notice about their friends, kapeesh?) She turned in surprise as I stepped onto the balcony.

"Gumi, Lily says she needs you to go back to the party-something about being out of wine."

She gasped, then ran out the balcony entrance, yelling over her shoulder. "Th-thank you, Miss Rin! I almost forgot, this is about the time they usually run out!"

I smiled and turned to leave myself when Len popped out from a nearby doorway and came over to me. "Um, Rin, can I talk to you…?"

I snorted. "Better than going back to the party. What's up?"

"Uhm… well, I just, uh, wanted to let you know…"

"What?"

"I-I'll always be there for you…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't that kinda the point of being my bodyguard?"

"Wha-um, no, not like-"

"Well, I should probably be getting back…"

"Rin!" Len suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me back from the door, spinning me back towards him, wrapping one arm around my waist and pressing his lips to mine.

What the… What's...going...on…? Len was… he was… wha…? I. LEN.

My head spun as all of my senses automatically shut down and I could focus on nothing else. Len pulled me closer and I slowly raised one of my hands, my movements like molasses. I couldn't focus, my mind foggy, as I brought my hand up to his face…

...and slapped him.

Len stumbled back, arms flailing wildly. He finally caught himself on the balcony railing and his blue eyes focused on me, one hand over my mouth, face bright red, as I backed away and ran off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What the fudge just happened?

I shook my head back and forth a few times. Len had just… my FIRST… Why would he do that?! Did he really… WHY? I rubbed my lips with the back of my hand, thinking. Did I like Len? I mean, he was seriously obnoxious, and he was always trying to protect me, but…

No. I mentally slapped myself for daring to think such a thing and made my way back to the main room.

As I came through the doors, Lily caught my eye and smiled brightly. She dashed over to me, as quickly as her dress would allow, and grabbed my arm. "Rin, there's someone I've been wanting you to meet! I meant to introduce you before now, but they've been really busy, and only managed to come today!"

I shrugged. "Uh, okay, Lily."

She brought me over to a tall boy, maybe a little older than me, with neat, dark blue hair. He smiled and gave me a little nod-bow. I sort of half-curtsied, unsure of how to react. Lily let go of my arm, her smile growing even wider. "Rin, this is Kaito, your betrothed!"

* * *

><p>"Rin!" I turned to Lily, feeling ragefire ignite in my eyes. OH NO, DO NOT COME NEAR ME, I AM THE FREAKING FAMILY DRAGON GIRL! RAAAAAAAARRRRGH!<p>

After finding out I had a betrothed, I had been disbelieving, then defiant, then unsure, then, finally, pissed. I had, of course, done the extremely mature thing, and slapped him. Hard. Ha, I was on a roll, second guy who was trying to fall in love with me that day. So naturally, anyways, I didn't want to talk to Lily, but she acted like nothing had happened. She ran towards me excitedly. "Rin, we have a new maid! She's quite the beauty, and about your age! Want to come meet her?"

"Not really."

"Great! Let's go!"

I sighed and reluctantly went with Lily to see the new maid, who was, indeed, quite pretty. She had long, shiny brown hair highlighted with...was that pink? and her eye color kept on changing to something else once I decided what it was. Kaleidoscope eyes, there. The maid uniform fell flawlessly around her perfect figure, and her smile was one of the angels, sugary sweet and perfectly formed.

I hated her instantly.

The new maid, however, did not seem to notice my hate, and smiled at me. Lily gave her usual manically pretty grin and put her arm on the girl's shoulder. "This, Rin, is Kokone!"

I began to walk away, uninterested-I had no intention of being this girl's friend-but Lily reached out and grabbed my shoulder, her manicured nails digging into my skin. Her grip was waaay stronger than should be humanly possible, and I could almost sense the evil aura swirling around her. "I said, Rin, that this is Kokone…"

Self preservation outweighed hate-at-first-sight, and I somehow ended up shaking hands with the girl, giving a weak smile as Lily kept her death grip on my shoulder. "N-nice to meet you, Kokone…"

Kokone smiled brightly. "You too!"

Oh no, I hate these kinds of people... They're soo insanely nice that you just can't help liking them, even if you don't want to. Ugh, Kokone, you are truly despicable...

The three of us turned as Len walked in, studying a clipboard he held in front of him. Lily snagged him by the arm and pulled him over. "Kokone, this is Len! Len, this is our new maid, Kokone!"

Len smiled at her like the nice, golden-hearted boy he wasn't. "Nice to meet you, Kokone."

Kokone's chromatic eyes brightened as she shook his hand a little too excitedly. "Nice to meet you, too!"

I felt a pain in my hands and realized I'd been clenching my fists, my nails cutting into my palms. Len turned to look at me and frowned. "Rin, why are you glaring at me?"

I jumped back in surprise. I had been glaring. What the heck? "No reason, just remembered the fact that, um, I forgot to record the latest episode of Black Butler! See ya!"

And with that, I ran off, mentally beating myself up. _Seriously, Rin? That was all you could think of? Black Butler ended, like, two years ago!_

* * *

><p><em>Miku frowned, anxiously twirling a strand of silky teal hair around her finger. "What do you mean by, 'go in while she's shocked'?"<em>

_Luka carefully stabbed a piece of tuna from the plate in front of her with the practiced eyes of a seafood lover. "The Kagamine girl," she said in mid-chew, "will be extremely shocked. She just found out she has a betrothed, and she most likely won't be talking to anyone for a while, as she'll be upset. So I want you to go in and find a few things out for me."_

_Miku let the strand of hair drop to her side. "You want me to spy on Rin?! I just got back from the party!"_

_Luka chewed her next bite of tuna thoughtfully. "Yeah, pretty much. Speaking of which, did you get any good information?"_

_Miku stared at the floor. "...Len Kagamine is in love with her."_

_Luka raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Is he, now? Did he, like, kiss her?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Oho, this is perfect…Miku, you're excused."_

_The aqua-haired girl left the room._

_Luka turned to a silky curtain behind her. "You understand, don't you?"_

_A slender girl emerged from the shadows behind Luka's chair, her long brown hair shot through with a pinkish sheen. Her big eyes were an unusual color, shifting and changing so that one couldn't quite decide what they looked like. Her soft, full lips turned up into a sweet smile. "Of course. Who is it this time?"_

_"A boy by the name of Len...Kagamine. He is stubborn, but you shouldn't have too many problems...Just draw him away from Rin Kagamine. The usual method. He absolutely cannot be in love with that girl..."_

_The girl nodded. "Very well, Miss Luka. I'll definitely be able to do this."_

_"Good, Kokone."_

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry it took so long, AND FOR THE FOURTH (BEAVER) DAM CLIFFHANGER IN A ROW, but my computer decided to be mean to me and it took me a while to figure things out! ALSO, do you think I should change the category on my story (FamilyRomance) to something else, or write "no incest" at the end of the description? Like, does this story look like it would be incest? It's not!**

**Please R&R, mirikue OUT!**


	5. Dinner With Our Sworn Enemies

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I got an enormous case of writer's block, sooo...yeah. That's why this may or may not just seem like a filler. It's a little short, too...I'M SORRY! GAH! Ooh, but at the end of the chapter, I shall be going where I have never gone before: the land of review responses!**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID. JEEZ, PEOPLE.**

* * *

><p><em>Kokone. <em>

Ugh. The mere sound of her name makes me want to barf.

I stalked down the hall, a bitter taste in my mouth. My blue eyes narrowed as her image went through my mind again. _SHE'S SUCH A-no, Rin, calm down, you need to get yourself under control...BUT SERIOUSLY! Okay, just focus...she's not that bad…YES, SHE IS! Well, I need to focus. Gumi said something about having guests over, right? DID YOU HEAR ME SHE IS SUCH A LITTLE B-_

"Shut up, me!"

"Uh, Rin?"

I whirled around in surprise to find Len standing there. Surprisingly enough, Kokone wasn't there, clinging to his arm. I forced a smile onto my face. "What's up, Len?" Crap, my voice sounds weird.

"Um, I just came to tell you that the guests are coming soon and Lily wants you looking presentable…"

I frowned, irritated. "I look fine right now, don't I?"

Len did a quick scan of my outfit. He looked doubtful. "Well," he said, gesturing to my tangled blond hair and the dirt on my shorts, "you might want to look in a mirror."

I scowled.

Just as I finished changing, I heard an annoyingly melodic voice calling me from down the hall. "Rin! The guests are here!"

Kokone.

In case you were wondering why she calls me Rin and not Miss Rin, it's because she came up to me one day, acting all cutesy and nice, and "shyly" asked me if she could call me Rin. Something about wanting to be friends. So of course I, with the iron will that I have, plastered a digustingly fake smile across my face and told her yes, she could, and I would totally be her friend.

Yep, I am totally immune to her pretty, nice, smiley, sparkly, bright, maid outfit-wearing, completely and utterly evil charm. Totally.

I ran down the hall and came to a stop in front of Len. "Who're the guests?"

He winced slightly, maybe because I was just that awesome, or maybe because I had just accidentally slammed into him and sent him flying into the wall. "The Megurines."

"The what-nows?"

"The Megurine family. They're, like, the sworn enemies of the Kagamines."

"Oh. Fun."

Len shook his head and somehow managed to brush off his shirt so that it looked like new. "No, not now. We're currently in the process of trying to put that behind us. They want to unify the two families. The Megurines and the Kagamines are at the top of the power pyramid, so together we could do almost anything. That's why you have a, uh, betrothed. Kaito Megurine. Something about sealing the deal."

I snorted. "Well, _that's _not weird at all. How the heck does that _seal the deal_?" Ugh. Kaito. Another person I didn't like. It wasn't his fault that he was my betrothed, but I treated him like it was.

Yep. Rin the Fair One, that's me.

Gumi and Kokone stood by the door in their matching uniforms, chatting as Lily marched in, her hair flashing vibrantly in the sun. I peeked out the window as a black car that looked like it had come straight from some kind of spy movie pulled up in front of the house. The first person to step out was a tall, elegant woman with long pink-white hair. She brought her head up and I realized with a chill that her eyes were a deep red color. She was very pretty, although her features seemed a bit..._gaunt_. She walked right past me and up to Lily. Her waist-length hair made me want to sneeze. Len whispered to me out of the corner of his mouth, standing next to me in a very butler-like position-hands behind his back, straight posture, the works. "That's Lady Tei Megurine. Although she's not at the very top of the family, she has great political power, and she's very feared. I hear she'll do anything to get what she wants, and she's also the only Megurine to not have blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yeah. All of the Megurines have these shocking blue eyes, just like ours."

"Oookay then…"

Next came a man with spiky but not crazy pinkish hair. "That's Yuuma, the head of the Megurines." The sunken quality to his face was even more pronounced. Was it some kind of genetic thing that increased as you got a higher position.

Next was Kaito. 'Nuff said.

And finally, a slender girl maybe a little bit older than me came slinking out of the car. Yes. Slinking. You heard me. Like a freaking cat. She had long hair the color of strawberry milk that made her look like she had just come out of one of those commercials for overly priced shampoo that doesn't actually work. Her face wasn't as bony as her parents', instead being fuller. Her ice-blue eyes met my own as her lips curled up into a seemingly pleasant smile, but it wasn't out of kindness. She actually was like a cat, toying with me just to see how I would react. Yeah, no. I put on my best fake smile, usually reserved for Kokone, and sent a Super Rin Sparkly Fake Smile Beam at her face.

She stopped smiling and turned. Len continued to speak from the corner of his mouth. "That's Luka Megurine. The oldest daughter of the family, as I'm sure you've noticed. All the aristocrats are always talking about how she's _so_ very polite and beautiful, but frankly, she kinda creeps me out."

"Good to know."

* * *

><p>"So, Kagamine..." Tei began a conversation with Lily. I noticed that she always addressed Lily as Kagamine, and she said it in a disdainful sort of way, like we were something on the bottom of her shoe.<p>

Wow, way to spread the peace and unity, Tei-Tei.

I smirked. Tei-Tei. Yep, that one was a keeper. Luka, who sat across from me, suddenly stood up. "Excuse me, Rin, I'd like to speak to you. Ask you a few questions, as well."

I shrugged and got up as well. "Fire away."

"Alone." She pulled me out of the room before I knew what was happening. We stopped out in the back garden. I looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

She smiled, but it somehow felt..._grim_ rather than happy. "I just have a little something to tell you…"

* * *

><p>Len watched curiously as Rin and Luka went out of the room, then shrugged. Probably just girl stuff. He turned to Kaito. "So, uh, Megurine, how's life?"<p>

Kaito's face said it all. "Rin hates me."

"Uh, okay…"

Kaito looked like he was going to start bawling as he slumped down in his seat. "I try so hard to be a good future husband, but all she does is ignore me and glare at Kokone and go to her room, and if I try to talk to her she just shrugs or something, but if anyone else does she's totally social! I mean, does she not like me? Or am I overreacting? Or do I just stink?" Kaito paused and leaned down to sniff his armpit, which Len thought was kind of gross, especially for an aristocrat set to marry _his_ Rin. Wait, his? What the heck? Len frowned at the weird thoughts going through his head. _Probably just hormones…_ Kaito continued with his ranting, however, completely oblivious to everything else around him. "I don't think I stink! What else could it be? I try to be nice to everyone, I'm not mean, am I? Y'know I think maybe I really do stink, Len, can you check?"'

Len recoiled and quickly shook his head. "Uh, no, Kaito, you don't stink. Chill."

Tears of joy came gushing out of Kaito's ultramarine eyes. Dang, this guy was insecure.

* * *

><p>"...that can't be true…"<p>

Luka smiled and nodded, her floaty pink hair blown slightly by the breeze in the garden. "It's all true. Every last bit of it."

I could feel myself practically hyperventilating. "No way...and he seriously has no idea?!"

"None at all."

I calmed my breathing and looked up at Luka. "We have to tell him! This is important…"

She continued to smile like nothing at all was wrong, and we were simply talking over tea and pastries or some crap like that. "No, he doesn't need to know…He'll learn soon enough. Just leave him for now, okay?"

I gritted my teeth. "But-"

"_Rin._ If we tell him something like this now, he won't know how to react. It has to be our secret. Okay?"

Luka's smile was as bright as ever, but it seemed like something had changed somehow. Her tone was darker; her words had a certain _edge_ to them. It gave me goosebumps just standing there listening to her. I took one last shaky breath. She was right. It _would_ scare him, put him on edge. He would have absolutely no idea how to react.

"Okay."

This was for Len, after all.

* * *

><p>Miku adjusted her hood and did her best to tuck the stray hairs in. She sighed. Luka always made her wear that ridiculous black cloak-thing for jobs, so she was grateful to just be wearing a jacket right now. Free time, huh? It was a very, very, very rare occasion, so Miku decided to buy herself a proper lunch. Without ANY spring onions whatsoever. She had just found a table at a nearby cafe when she heard a familiar voice from across the street and turned to see Len Kagamine and another guy coming out of the ice cream place. Len was awkwardly attempting to comfort the guy, whose dark blue hair and eyes reminded Miku of lapis lazuli. Speaking of which, didn't Luka also have a little sister, Aoki, with hair and eyes like this boy's? Something like that.<p>

She pulled her hood down farther and peeked at them over the edge of the menu she held. Once the server came over, she made her decision and softly said, "Excuse me, but is it alright if I move over to that table, in the sun? It's a bit cold here."

The server nodded and brought her food to said table, and Miku leaned to the side slightly, now able to clearly hear the two boys.

The blue-haired boy sounded like he was going to cry. "Sh-she doesn't like me, Len, not at all! I think she maybe even hates me! Why does she hate me? I don't stink, right? You said so!"

Miku pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. So Len had friends, and these friends had love problems. She continued to listen.

"Uh, no, Kaito, I don't think she hates you…"

"SHE DOES! SHE REALLY DOES!" The other boy-Kaito-licked his ice cream like it was a life-or-death situation, tears streaming down his face. He didn't notice any of the people who turned to stare at him, then shrugged and went back to their foods.

Miku giggled softly from her table across the street. Len was rapidly turning several different shades of red as Kaito obliviously continued to chow down on his ice cream. She liked this Kaito. He seemed to be intriguingly funny, and very dedicated to whoever he liked. But of course, Miku would never be able to go to an ice cream parlor, and comfort her friend or dump her problems on them. For the time being, she belonged to Luka, and things would stay this way until Luka was satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ookaay, time for review responses!<strong>

**thefrozencherryblossom-Thanks SOSOSOSOSO much for your reviews throughout all the chapters! And yes, shiz is totally gonna go down...in the next chapter, because this was a stupid, crappy filler. I'm sorry...**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2- Thanks for the compliments! And also for reviewing more than one chapter, I just FREAK OUT whenever I see a review alert in my email and you gave me three of them!**

**Kireina Yume-Haha, yep, fangirl mode. Don't worry, Len (probably) won't crack, but Kokone is gonna be goin' after him... hehe.**

**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen-Thanks! But you might not want to hug me yet, there's a huge cliffhanger coming up soon and it's gonna piss people off to no ends.**

**Guest-Well, thanks for your opinion. There's something for everyone.**

**Rumi Amano-Thank you! And I hope you do read more later. Also, your story's awesome, so no prob!**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING, PEOPLE. I SWEAR I'LL GIVE YOU A MIND-BLOWING CHAPTER NEXT TIME!<strong>


	6. An Expedition To Len's Underwear Drawer

**Hi everybody! So, first of all, I'm sorry I took so long! I seriously just sat down today and was like, "OKAY, I HAVE GOT TO FINISH THIS THING ALREADY!" **

**I'm pretty sure this monstrosity of a chapter killed me. **

**Seriously, you guys.**

**Ten and a half pages on Google Docs.**

**I'm dead.**

**But, yes, the mind-blowing chapter. I actually just realized it's more of a plot twist than a cliffhanger, buuut close enough. Get ready to throw something. Also, I didn't really proofread, so I apologize in advance for:**

**-any spelling/punctuation mistakes**

**-my humor fails (Rin's...****_interesting_**** personality is particularly obnoxious in this chapter)**

**-the swear words, although they are censored**

**-and anything else I didn't put on this list that requires an apology.**

**I'M SORRY.**

**So, yeah, I don't own Vocaloid, I'll do review responses in the next chapter because YOLO, blah blah blah...**

**I don't even know anymore. Imma go catch up on ****Free!**** now. k bye.**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Len?"<p>

Silence.

"Yo! Len!"

Still nothing.

"HURRY UP AND GET YOUR A** BACK HOME FROM HAREM LAND, YOU SPACE CASE!"

"Wh-wha?!"

Len jumped up from his chair. His previously unfocused eyes snapped into clarity. I smirked. "I'd say good morning if it wasn't three in the afternoon."

"I-I wasn't asleep!"

"Well, you might as well have been. Jeez, Len, you've totally been spacing out all day."

"No, I've been getting my work done!"

"Dude. You put the dirty clothes where the clean bedsheets should've been, dropped the entire box of spaghetti, and pretty much got your dental work redone when you slammed into a tree. Not to mention that you haven't been stalking me."

Len frowned. "I did all that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…" He stood up straight and brushed himself off. "I've gotta go, then- I haven't gotten anything done!"

"Hold up, Len."

He turned. "What is it?"

"You've been completely out of it all day, so Lily wants you to take the day off."

"Day...off?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But I have to-"

"Just take it."  
>"But-"<p>

"TAKE IT."  
>"...okay…"<p>

I marched away from the kitchen, my job done. _Good job, Rin. Give yourself a pat on the back. Actually, never mind, you'll look really stupid. And then your back-pat worthy moment will be gone, because people who look stupid don't deserve back pats. Nuh-uh. Wait, what am I doing again?_

"Rin! Whatcha doin'?"

_Aw, crap._

"Hi, Kokone…"

Kokone smiled brightly, effectively blinding me with her overly white teeth. "Do you wanna come shopping with me? Lily just gave me the day off!"

"Th...that so…?"

"Uh-huh! Wanna come?"

I swallowed. "Uh, no thanks. I've got...a thing…"

Her pink lips instantly formed a pout. "Aw, that's too bad! Maybe next time...next time for sure, right Rin-Rin?"

_Ri...RIN-RIN?! OH GOD! THE BILE! IT'S COMING! I'M GONNA CHOKE! NOO! ISN'T THIS MURDER?! AAAGGGHH! IT TASTES LIKE CRAP! OR BILE! NO, DEFINITELY CRAP! HOLY MOTHER OF EXTRA VIRGIN OLIVE OIL! SOMEBODY HELP, I'M DYIIIIINNNGG…_

"Uh, yeah! Totally!"

"Great! Bye!" The devil incarnate skipped away, wearing a frilly maid outfit.

"...Rin-Rin?"

"Shut up, _Lenny_. Nobody asked you."

He shrugged. He'd changed from his usual tailcoat and all that other Black Butler-y stuff into regular jeans and a T-shirt. SOMEONE CALL THE E.R, LEN LOOKS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON. I frowned at him and adjusted my bow. "What're you gonna do on your day off? Call up Kaito and stuff your faces with ice cream?"

"No, I did that yesterday."

"Hn. You shouldn't be consorting with the enemy, Len. He'll convert you to their side."

"Rin, you know he really does care for you, right?"

I placed my hands on my hips. "Does he know I really don't care for him?"

"That's kinda harsh. I mean, he's pretty insecure about the whole thing, and you know you're gonna get married."

"Oh, please. That doesn't mean I have to be nice to it."

"Rin, you _should_ be nice to him! He's your fiance, for crying out loud!"

"Who cares?"

Len gritted his teeth."He does! You need to be nicer to him!"

"I don't _need_ to do anything! I hate him!"

"Just be nicer to him! And Kokone, too! She didn't do anything to you, and you're so cold to her!"

"No way! She offends me just by living! Honestly, you just like her because she's pretty, and she's always clinging to you!"

"Rin, stop acting like a little kid!"

I clenched my fists, knuckles bone-white. "SHUT UP!"

Len gaped at me. I hadn't lost my temper like this for a long time. I bit my lip, wondering if I should apologize, when suddenly his eyes, ice-blue, became absolutely _glacial_. "You just don't get it, do you?" His tone was hard and frigid. "This isn't about you, Rin. It's about the Kagamines. By marrying Kaito, you unify the two families and open up a world of possibilities. You help solve an age-old feud between Kagamine and Megurine, and you don't complain. You submit to them and let them control your life. _That _is what it means to be part of a family like this."

Len had never acted like this before. Ever. He was always quiet and relatively polite, or smug as he followed me around the manor. But never..._this_. It just...didn't fit him. _Should I apologize…?_ But then something in me snapped. _No. I'm definitely not apologizing until he does! He doesn't even understand my feelings on this!_

I felt my own eyes turn to ice and fire at the same time. I glared at him. "That's all you care about, isn't it? You don't care about emotions, or freedom, or _me!_ Just shut up already! Maybe you wouldn't care if you were ripped from your home one day and thrown into a life with an a**hole of a stalker, a betrothed, and a disgustingly annoying maid, but I know I do! And not only that, my best friend runs from me whenever I see her, and just seeing her is a miracle already! I don't understand any of this! I'M DONE WITH ALL THIS CRAP!"

I turned from Len to stalk away when I felt a hand grip my arm with abnormal strength. My blood ran cold as I heard a smooth voice chuckle ominously. "That's enough, kids…"

Lily.

Oh, crap.

She tossed her long golden hair and grinned eerily. "Now then, why don't we alllll make up with each other. 'Kay…?"

"...I'm sorry, Rin."

Even I knew better than to cross Lily. I turned back to Len. "Sorry…" Then I smirked. "...shota boy."

And with that, I ran as fast as was humanly possible down the hall.  
>"Gumi!" I stopped in front of a door. The green-haired girl was in front of me in no time flat. "Yes, Miss Rin?"<p>

"Come with me." I smiled ominously. "We're going to _war_."

* * *

><p>"Uhm, so, Miss Rin-"<p>

"That's Commander Rin to you, Megpoid."

"Y-yes, Commander Rin!" She saluted. "Erm, what exactly are we doing, again…?"

"Heh. Well, Megpoid, allow me to explain…" The two of us were crouching inside of a small, cupboard-under-the-stairs sort of room that I had found one day while lost. Its hard-to-find door (I'd found it purely by chance) almost seamlessly blended with the wall, and a couple of tiny peepholes I'd poked through it allowed us to see. The minute I had found it, I had declared it my secret base, although I hadn't thought I'd be using it like this.

"Len has gravely offended me. And since I don't have any intentions to apologize, we are in a war. That's all there is to it."

"I-is that so…?"

"Yep."

"Did he apologize himself?"

"Well, yes...but I'm not accepting it."

"So, does he know that we're in a war?"

I frowned. "Probably not. Although I did call him a shota, so…"

"Hmm…"

I looked up from the peephole suddenly. "But Gumi- Megpoid - ah, whatever… You have to swear loyalty to my side of the war. Ultimate secrecy! And if you divulge anything to the enemy whatsoever, it's instantaneous death! Plus, I'd have to find a new secret base, which would kinda suck."

"D-don't worry, Mi- Commander Rin! I'll swear my loyalty here and now!"

"Good. Now, what shall our first course of action be…"

* * *

><p>Len pushed open the door to his room and stepped into the hall. A day off...What was he supposed to do on a day off? He hadn't had one in a long time. Of course, he did get free time, and weekends off, but never a day off smack in the middle of the week. He was used to working as much as he could Monday through Friday, then relaxing a little more over the weekend.<p>

_Well, might as well have some fun…_

He got to the end of the hall and aimlessly wandered outside. The sun was shining brightly, and he raised a hand to his forehead as-

_Splat._

"Wh-what the heck?!" Water soaked his hair, dripping down his face and splattering the front of his shirt. He reached up to his now limp ponytail and picked away a scrap of something rubbery.

"Ahahahahahaha! Good job, Gumi!"

"Th-thank you, Commander Rin!"

Len peered up at the balcony and was able to make out two shapes silhouetted against the light. One was laughing maniacally, the other adding to an already large pile of…

"Water balloons?"

"Correct!" Rin tossed her short hair, selected a balloon from the pile, and hurled it at him. It hit him square in the face. "Ha! Bull's-eye!"

The leftover pieces of the balloon fell from his face, which was now covered in droplets of water. "...Rin."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

She smiled smugly. "It should be obvious, Lenny."

"Don't tell me…you're still mad? After I apologized and everything?"

"Of course! But if anything, _you _should be the angry one. _Shota boy_."

Len gritted his teeth. "I'm not a shota. Rin, you're being childish…"

"You sure, shota?"

"If you call me a shota one more time, I swear I will-"

"You'll what? _Shota. Boy._"

Len glared at her. His fists were clenched, but when he opened his mouth again his tone was eerily calm. "Bring it on, Rin-Rin."

But Rin did not appear to be fazed by this. She simply scooped up her water balloons, plopped them all into a cardboard box, and ran back inside. "C'mon, Gumi! We've gotta prepare for phase two!"

"Yes, Commander Rin!"

And with that, they were gone.

Len's mouth twisted up into a creepy smile as he stalked back inside and stopped in front of one particular door. He raised a hand to the dark wood and knocked. "Kokone? I need your help with something…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin-Rin! <em>He DARED to call me Rin-Rin! I'll KILL him!"

Gumi shifted and attempted to calm me down. "Erm, I'm sure we'll be able to get him back, Commander Rin…"

"Tch!" I sighed and glanced at Gumi over my shoulder before going back to the peephole. "Whatever. Anyways, Gumi, you can just call me Rin. 'Commander' feels weird now."

"I couldn't...it would be disrespectful. I'm a maid, after all, so I'll just call you Miss Rin again…"

I frowned but dropped the subject. "Hm. What do you think we should do for our next attack? I'm thinking we steal his boxers, dye them pink, and hang them up on the chandelier."

"But won't that be...difficult?"

"Nah, we can do it. Come on! To the evil one's room!"

We both eased ourselves out of the "secret base" and inconspicuously walked to Len's room. After confirming that he wasn't inside, the two of us slipped through the doorway, Gumi a little reluctantly, and made our way over to the dresser. I pulled open the bottom drawer and rummaged through it a bit until I came across a pair of frilly pink boxers clearly given to him by Lily. I nudged Gumi, trying to stifle my laughter. "At this rate, we won't even have to dye them!"

She whispered back, "...Miss Rin, do you have no qualms about going through a boy's underwear drawer?"

"Well-"

"Hey, what are you two doing?!"

"RUN, GUMI!"

She didn't need to be told twice. The two of us made a break for the door, with Gumi looking like she was being chased by a serial killer and myself toting the bright pink underpants, and blew right past a slightly stunned Len and...KOKONE?!

He.

Did.

Not.

"How dare he team up with her! This is horrible!"

But Gumi didn't respond. She had opened the door to our base and was staring inside in horror. "What's wrong, Gumi?" I peered in over her shoulder and effectively answered my own question.

Our beautiful, glorious base had been completely trashed. Toilet paper was strung across the entirety of the small space, (don't even ask me how that worked) the tiny trash can I'd brought in had been turned over, our peepholes were stuffed with dirty cotton balls, and, worst of all, they'd had the nerve to take our snacks.

Gumi stood there in pure shock. I could practically feel flames erupting around me. "How dare they...hehe."

She turned in surprise at my uneven laughter, which probably made me sound like a maniac. "Hehehehehe...hehe...ahahahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"M-miss Rin?!"

I finally managed to calm myself down. "Oh- heh- so they want to get _serious_, huh? That's just _perfect_. PERFECT, IT'S PERFECT! HA!" I turned to Gumi. "Gumi, prepare yourself. This war is about to get heavy."

* * *

><p>"...I don't know, they just kind of appeared there!"<p>

"Who put them there?"

"I'm not sure…"

Len stopped next to a small group of maids gathered around the door to the entrance hall. "What's going on?"

They all just looked at him strangely and moved aside to let him see. He poked his head through the door and his jaw instantly dropped in horror.

It was _him._

Or, more accurately, pictures of him. Huge, glossy posters were sprawled across the walls, every single one featuring him in some sort of frilly dress or fancy outfit. There was the time Lily had made him wear a dress that made him look like a Victorian doll, and the other time that she had put his hair into twin tails, and the time…

He moaned in despair. The curtains had been drawn, and an unseen projector displayed an enormous picture of him in full-on shojo manga cosplay onto the one blank wall. And...he looked up to see the boxers Rin had stolen earlier, hanging from the chandelier, laced with flashy Christmas lights and decorated with glitter. He could hear the maids whispering behind him. There was only one thing left to do now.

He sank to his knees, pounded his fists on the smooth tile, and screamed, "RIIIIIIIIIIN!"

* * *

><p>I smiled in satisfaction. "I think we broke him, Gumi."<p>

She looked on, probably trying to understand the surreality of the situation. "...Yep…"

We both stood on the upper level, next to the railing, which overlooked the entrance hall.

"Heh-heh. What should we do next, Gumi?"

"Um...I don't know…"

"_And what are you guys doing?_"

The voice sent chills down my spine. My gaze flickered over to Len, who was still throwing a fit, and Lily, who had just entered the room. Neither of them. So it had to be…

"Hi, Kokone…"

She smiled brightly. "What happened to Len?"

_Is she kidding?_ "Take a look." I gestured at the "decorations" Gumi and I had added.

She looked over everything. "Eeh, I didn't know Lenny was into that kind of stuff…"

_Lenny? That's MY insulting nickname for him!_ "He's not. Which is why it's perfect. So," I smirked confidently, "How are you two going to retaliate?

"Hmm." She tapped her chin. "Well, Len wanted me to get this, sooo…"

"Huh?" I did a double take as she smiled and held up…my cell phone? _When did she…?!_ "Give that back, you little-"

"Bye!" She merrily slid down the railing, my cell phone in her hand and her interestingly colored hair flowing behind her.

"Get back here!" I absolutely COULD NOT let her have that cell phone. So I based my next decision off of my past experiences and launched myself over the top of the railing.

Gumi screamed, but I remained expressionless as I fell down to the first floor...and straight into Len's arms. Called it.

"What were you thinking, Rin?! Oh my God!"

I looked up at him, jumped onto the floor, and brushed myself off. "Well, I didn't have time for stairs. And I knew you'd catch me no matter what, so...yeah." He frowned as I turned to Kokone. "Anyways, give me back my cell phone."

She opened her mouth but Len waved her off. "Just give it to her. We can find something else…"

Kokone shrugged, tossed the phone to me and flounced away, clinging to Len's arm. I looked down at the phone in my hand. I knew it had been crazy to jump over a railing with a fifty-fifty chance of not getting seriously injured, but this phone was important to me.

It had Miku's number in it. The number I had called countless times, leaving countless messages hoping for some kind of response. _Anything_. I kept it with me at all times. Even though I knew that Miku would probably never call me back, I just wanted it to be on me.

Just in case.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Lily stalking over to Gumi and I. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed. "Look, having a sibling war is one thing, but if you guys are going to trash the manor, then take it outside!"

I could see she was getting really fired up, so I nodded at Lily with a "Yes, ma'am," took hold of Gumi's arm, and pulled her out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, Len," Kokone smiled at him, but it was a different sort of smile than usual.<p>

"Yes, Kokone?" They entered his room, where he'd constructed his own secret base.

She laced her fingers together. "You're free on weekends, right?"

"Well, I actually have the day off today as well, as you can see, but otherwise, yes."

"Hoh? Well then, why don't we have some fun?" Len tensed up. Her face was a little too close…

"What do you mean by fun? Isn't what we've been doing fun?"

She giggled softly. "That's not the type of fun I'm talking about, Len."

Too close. He leaned back slightly. "Um, okay then...well, I need to be going, and…"

"Wait, Len." Her fingers curled around his shoulders and pulled him down slightly, and her face was definitely getting WAY. TOO. CLOSE. Len flinched as she slid her hand up to his chin and angled it in a certain manner…

"I-I have someone I like!"

She paused. "...is that so."

"Y-yes…"

"Who?"

"Uh...well, it's…"

Suddenly Kokone's eyes widened and she grinned in disbelief. "No, don't tell me...it's _Rin_?"

"What?! Um…"

"You know you'll never get anything out of her, right? Hate to break it to you, but she'll never love you back! You should just give up on that girl and come after me."

Len frowned at her. Maybe she was right, but after he had caught Rin today, he had _seen_ something, in her eyes. He hadn't been able to place it until now, though.

Trust.

Rin trusted him.

Even if they were in an argument war, he knew that no matter what, Rin would trust him. He was, in a way, her faithful servant, and he would stay by her side.

Len intended to keep things that way.

"No," he said. "It's okay. Even if Rin hates me, I won't leave her side. The entire world could be against her, and I would continue to stand by her in the end. I'll do anything for her, so...it's okay. As long as I can be with her, it's okay."

Kokone narrowed her eyes. "Quite the dedication you've got there, hm? But why do you feel this way for her? You aren't related by blood, and you aren't lovers. So why?"

Len thought about her words. "She's placed her trust in me, so I'm not going to disappoint her."

And with those words, he exited the room, leaving Kokone glaring after him bitterly.

* * *

><p>"...So whaddaya think of that, Gumi?"<p>

"Hm...it sounds kind of hard…"

I waved a hand at her. "Oh, please! We've been to the depths of Len's underwear drawer and beyond! We can go anywhere now!"

"Maybe, but…"

"Rin."

I looked back over my shoulder. "What do you want, Len?"

"I just...ugh, never mind. You wouldn't care, anyway."

"What? Now I'm curious! Tell me!"

"No, I'm just gonna...yeah." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

I frowned, irritated. I was about to insult him when Gumi placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we should let him go, Miss Rin. He seems...kind of sad."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go to my favorite spot." I began to make my way to my favorite tree, Gumi in tow, when I suddenly heard her scream, "MISS RIN! DUCK!" I whirled around only to feel something hard whack the back of my head, and the last things I saw and heard were a long tendril of teal hair and a soft voice whispering, "I'm sorry, Rin…" before, to use a rather cliche term, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Ungh…" My eyes slowly slid open, but I immediately shut them again because a spot on the back of my head ached. Once the painful throbbing had stopped, I opened them again to focus on...a dark room. I lifted my head to take in my surroundings. I was sitting in a wooden chair...my wrists and ankles were firmly tied to it. To my left sat Gumi, still unconscious in another chair, her head lolling downwards. To my right, about ten feet away, was a door.<p>

"So you've come to, hm?"

I faced forward to see a girl with long pink hair and piercing blue eyes sitting in front of me. Luka Megurine. "As a matter of fact, yes, I have. And I'm kinda wondering WHY THE HELL YOU HAD ME KNOCKED OUT AND TIED UP."

"Ah, Rin...such anger. You should relax more. We won't hurt you, as long as everything goes smoothly."

_Why is this sounding like some sort of old-timey mystery movie?_ "'We'?"

"Rin…"

It was barely audible. A melodic voice that I was all too used to hearing. "...Miku?"

She stepped out of the dark parts of the room and into the little light there was. I gasped. She was a lot thinner than she had been before I'd left the orphanage, dark circles under her eyes and her long blue-green hair tangled. "Miku, what happened to you?!"

"She works for me, of course." I looked at Luka in horror. She was smiling proudly, but it was like Miku was her prized animal for some sort of competition. I glared at her angrily. "What have you been doing to her?!"

Luka twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Nothing that she didn't ask for. It was her decision, after all."

Miku didn't say anything. I gritted my teeth. "...What did you mean by saying you wouldn't hurt me if everything went smoothly? You gotta take a crap?"

Luka chuckled. "No, Rin. We won't hurt you because you aren't the one we want."

"Eh?"

"No, we want the one who you'll attract. Like moths to a flame, yes? Although I suppose it really is just the one moth that we want. The king, if you will."

I processed her words for a second. Who I would attract? Lily and Kiyoteru wouldn't come themselves, they would send someone. And that someone would most likely be…

"You want Len?"

"Of course. I'm sure you remember why."

I took a deep breath. This was bad. "But why would you take Gumi as well?"

Luka waved a manicured hand at the unconscious maid boredly. "Oh, we couldn't have her running around screaming about how you were kidnapped. The entire system at your lovely little manor would go out of whack. We Megurines prefer to keep things neat and tidy. No, Lily and Kiyoteru Kagamine know perfectly well who you've been taken by. And I'm sure you can figure the rest out for yourself."

So she still expected to reap the political benefits. And Lily and Kiyoteru wouldn't be able to refuse, because of all the power the Megurines had already gathered. "You $*#%..." I muttered, "You're pure evil…"

Suddenly Luka's blue eyes blazed with anger. "How dare you!" She stood up, ignoring Miku's hesitant protests, brought her hand up, and slapped me. My cheek stung as she knocked my chair over, allowing my head to hit the floor, and kicked me hard in the gut. I could taste blood in my mouth. But I refused to make a sound. I smiled. "Bring it on, you two-faced b****. Don't hold back."

She was positively _livid_. It was perfect.

That is, until Len came through the door. "Rin!" I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I heard Luka snap her fingers, and Miku brought out a metal baseball bat. Tears were openly dripping from her eyes, but she still raised the bat and went after Len. I was distracted from the scene by another painful blow to my jaw. Luka ground her heel into my skin and laughed madly. "I hope you're in pain, Rin Kagamine, because you're going to remember this day forever!"

I saw someone shift to my left and realized that Gumi was stirring. Her green eyes snapped open in surprise as she looked around and realized what was happening. I was getting beaten up on the floor by one of the most well-known teenagers in the world. My bodyguard and my MIA best friend were duking it out on the other side of the room. And she was tied up. She focused on me in worry. "M-Miss Rin!"

Len was distracted for a split second, his concentration broken as he heard her speak. And that was all Miku needed. The bat came down on his head with a sickening crunch. He fell in a crumpled heap to the floor, moaning. I was surprised that he wasn't unconscious, but I could hear him struggling for breath. Miku knew what she was doing. He forced his head up to look at Luka. "Whatever...you're...trying to...pull...it won't..._haah_...work…" He gulped for air as blood ran down his forehead. "I won't..._haah_...let you get..._haah_...away with it…"

Luka halted her kicks for a moment and strolled over to Len, a grin spreading itself across her face. "Is that so? Hehe. It's such a pain, Len. You should be on _my_ side, not the Kagamine girl's."

_Oh, no. Please don't let her do what I think she's going to do…_

"What...do you..._haah_...mean…?"

Luka lifted Len's chin so that they were almost eye-to-eye. She let her smile grow wider. "I said you're supposed to be on my side."

_Luka, NO!_

"You _are_ my brother, after all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>****See, I told you it wasn't incest.**


End file.
